


Pretty Wreck

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Theo's convinced he's damaged goods until you show him differently





	Pretty Wreck

Pack meetings used to be fun for you. You'd be able to hang out with your friends and find out what supernatural business was creeping around Beacon Hills, if anything at all. But, since Theo redeemed himself, Scott's let him into the pack meetings. It's not that  _you_  hated Theo, it's that he always seemed to hate you. Before Hell, after Hell, he was always mean to you while you were nothing but nice to him until he tried to kill Scott but even then, you just kept your distance.

"Move." Theo spoke harshly, looking down at you with annoyance etched on his face.

You moved out of his way so he could enter the kitchen. You sit between Liam and Mason, making yourself comfortable between the beta and human.

"Why is he so damn rude?" You ask the both of them.

"It's Theo?" Mason shrugs, his tone saying you should known the answer.

"He's nice to you guys." The boys look between each other and shrug. "Do I smell weird or something?" Sarcasm consumes your words but Liam answers anyway.

"You smell fine. It's just Theo. Don't let it get to you." You and Mason stare at Liam through squinted eyes. "Yeah, and that's coming from me." He finishes knowing you and Mason were about to point all the times Liam couldn't let anything go.

The three of you fall silent as Scott, Stiles, and Theo make their way into the living room, all taking seats in different places. Stiles with Lydia, Scott with Malia, and Theo sitting in the chair beside Liam. The pack meeting started and throughout the discussions being had, you could feel Theo glaring at you every now and then. You always squirmed in your seat, trying to hold your stare on whoever was talking.

Once the pack meeting comes to a close, the McCall house starts to empty, you leaving with Mason and Liam. "Are you seriously that fucking bothered by him?" Liam groans from the front seat of his car, able to smell the annoyance radiating from you.

"I didn't do anything but be nice to him and he's mean! Yes, I'm that bothered by it." You lean forward to rest your elbows on the center console between Mason and Liam.

"Why don't you confront him on it then?"

"I don't like confrontation." You scrunch your nose in response. Liam scoffs in response while just chuckles.

"You shouldn't complain if you aren't willing to at least find out why he's being mean." Mason looks down to you, his words much calmer than Liam's.

"Why don't you guys find out?" You smile between them, hoping to play the sweet and innocent card.

"It's not our problem." They say simultaneously.

"You guys aren't much help." You roll your eyes, sitting back with crossed arms.

The boys drop you off at your house a few minutes later. You shake off the thought of Theo as you make yourself comfortable by switching out of your jeans and into a pair of sweatpants and just a hoodie. Time ticks by with you watching your favorite show and you grow hungry only to realize you hadn't gone shopping yet. You grab your things, not bothering to change since you knew you'd only be going through a drive-thru, and head out to get the closest fast food.

The drive-thru of McDonald's was backed with cars, probably due to it being Saturday night just before closing. Regardless, you were growing bored and just wanted your food. Hell, you just wanted to be able to order your food but there were still two cars in front of you. Your mood picked up when your ringtone started coming through the car speakers as Scott's name came across your phone.

"Hey, Scott. What's up?" You ask after hitting the answer button on your steering wheel.

"Where are you?" Scott asks, his voice low but curious.

"McDonald's drive-thru, why?" You put your car back in drive as one of the cars moves forward to place their order.

"Have you talked to Theo?"

"Uh, no?  Why?" You stare at the screen in your car as if Scott could see you through it.

"You should probably stop by his house." Scott suggests but his voice slightly changes, a tad bit higher pitched and his words were spoken in a melodic rhythm. Everyone has ticks for certain things and this was Scott's for when anyone got into trouble that wasn't 'everyone might die' trouble.

"What'd you guys do?" You roll your eyes now watching the car in front of you.

"He got hurt." Scott trails off and you immediately start to worry.

"How did he get hurt?"

"He'll be fine but ya know, just maybe you should make sure. He was pretty pissed when we dropped him off."

"You didn't answer my question." The brake lights of the car in front of you start to dim, indicating they were about to move forward.

"Underground fighting."

"Scott! You're not supposed to tell her!" Stiles yells in the background.

"Like a fucking fight club?" You question.

"Not exactly but kind of." Scott says and you can hear Stiles sighing in the background. "It's for werewolves and other supernaturals."

"Hold on." You sigh and pull forward. You place your usual order and follow it with Theo's knowing food always cheers him up and cools his boiled blood, something you picked up from the pack meetings. "So, he got hurt in an underground supernatural fight?"

"Basically." Scott answers. "And he lost." Scott's voice drops quickly, ashamed of what he was saying.

"Oh, so you losers bet, too?"

"That is kind of how it works, y/n." Stiles chimes in through the background. Scott just has you on speaker at this point.

"I'll swing by. I'm not sure why you're asking me to though?"

"You're a girl. Maybe he'll talk to you. He's had a stick up his ass...well, he always a has a stick up his ass so if you could take care of that." Stiles continues. Somethings don't change and Stiles and Theo's rivalry is one of those things.

"You could pull that stick from his ass. Maybe you two would get along better if you were better acquainted." You snap back as you pull up to the window. You dig through your wallet and hand the worker your debit card. Your card is swiped and handed back quickly, allowing you to roll your window back up and continue your conversation.

"I would rather-"

"Beat him with a barbed wire bat wrapped in wolfsbane." You and Scott cut Stiles off simultaneously.

"Exactly."

"He's not gonna tell me shit but whatever. In case you haven't noticed, he hates me."

The both of let out laughs at your words. "He doesn't hate you." Scott says between laughs.

"Sure seems like it."

"Trust me, he doesn't hate you." Scott reassures.

"Yeah, whatever.

"Let us...okay,  _me_ ," Scott starts, "know how it goes."

"Yep." You pop the 'p' before hanging up.

You're able to pull up to the next window and get your food. You make the short drive to Theo's apartment with the radio playing softly. He always made you nervous but not the bad nervous. It's the kind where your stomach fills with butterflies and your face turns a soft shade of pink, your head fogs and you have to stumble for words for the first few minutes of being around him. However, this time was a little different. First off, Theo hates losing when it comes to anything and everything. He has to win otherwise he'll be in a pissy mood until something better comes along. But he doesn't drop it until maybe the next day. Second, he's injured. Theo's self destructive and puts himself in harm's way all the time even when he doesn't have to but you're going to walk into his apartment and make sure he's okay, care for him and that's what's going to set him off. You can't help but make sure he's okay and it bothers him.

Your stomach swirls with anxiety as you stand outside of his door, waiting for him to answer. The fast food was gripped in your closed fist, hanging by your side. Theo opens the door with the chain still latched.

His eyes roll before he starts. "What?" His voice is cold and your heart plummets into the pit of your stomach.

"Uh, I have food." You bite your lip and hold up the bag of food.

He sighs but closes the door and unlatches the chain. The door opens and Theo allows you inside. It's then that you're able to see the damage that's been done to his upper body. "What'd you get?" He asks, looking to the bag.

"Uh, got you a Big Mac." You furrow your brows and shake your head, looking away from his clawed chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." Theo answers shortly. He motions for you to follow him into the kitchen.

"W-what happened?"

"Beer? Water? Rootbeer?" He ignores your question as he grabs his own bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Rootbeer." You shake your head and rest the bag on the table. He slides the can of pop to you and opens the bag of warm food. "Those looks pretty deep." You tap the top of your can, staring at the bloody mess.

"Werebears have claws with toxins. It'll heal, eventually." Theo pulls out his box and hands you your box of chicken nuggets.

"Does it hurt?" You quirk a brow, asking the question carefully.

He looks up from his eyelashes, already annoyed by your questions. "Does it look like it hurts?"

"I'll be back." You roll your eyes and leave your things in the kitchen.

You make your way to Theo's bathroom and finding a washrag. You went it with cool water and ring it out so it wouldn't drip on the way back to the kitchen. You move back into the kitchen only to see Theo halfway through his burger, still standing beside the table with a frown, almost lost in his thoughts.

"Sit." You demand as you walk up to him.

"You've got to be kidding." He rolls his eyes and wipes the small bit of BigMac sauce from the corner of his mouth.

"Sit the fuck down." You widen your eyes and grit your teeth. "You're bloody and it's gross."

Theo doesn't argue with you anymore. He takes a seat and allows you to dab the rag across the cuts on his chest. Blood starts to turn the blue rag a darker shade and you wince at the sight. He acts cold towards you and you still find yourself caring so deeply for him, it hurts. His toned chest moves up and down with his breath while his arms are rested on the table and across the back of the chair, keeping their distance from you as you stood between his thighs.

The silence between the two of you was horrendous. Theo wanted to be left alone and you wanted to punch Scott for asking you to come by. It's awkward and full of tension. The both of you wanting to talk but not wanting to completely start an argument. But, you couldn't take it any longer.

"So," You bite your lip, keeping your eyes on the cuts. "why don't you like me?"

"Why don't I like you?" Theo's chest vibrates with the snickered words. "Why do you think I don't like you?"

"You're not very nice to me and the only other girl you've been mean to has been Lydia." You avoid mentioning Tracey seeing as mentioning the murder of his own pack member wouldn't earn you any points with him. "But, she's with Stiles and you were basically only mean to her to get to Scott." You shrug, still avoiding his perfectly two-toned colored eyes.

"Doesn't mean I don't like you." You feel his eyes peering at you, waiting for you to look at him. "Why the fuck do you care so damn much?"

You glance to him with the quick shrug of your shoulders. "I don't know. I just do."

"Well, stop." He demands but the tone of his voice cracks. His voice should be hard, stone cold and full of venom. But, it's not. It's etched in hints of concern.

"Why?" You finally lock eyes with him, stopping your dabbing.

"Because, alright? I don't need your sympathy."

"It's not sympathy." You shake your head and wrinkle your chin.

"What is then, huh?"

"You're distant from the world and self-destructive." You glance him over, noticing other scrapes that were healing. "It's dangerous."

"Not like I'm really worth the time." Theo smirks but it's not a fun or teasing smirk. Self-hatred.

"I think you are." You keep your voice quiet as you go back to cleaning up the blood. Theo stares at you taken back by your words and allowing silence to creep between the two of you for a few seconds.

"Why?" Theo's voice hangs with the word, and his chest almost stops moving as if he were holding his breath. "Why do you like me?"

"How do you know I like you?"

"I can smell it on you." His arms relax a little showing that he was growing more comfortable with the conversation and your delicate touch. "You don't look at me like other people do, like I'm damaged goods or something."

"Right." You nod, partially hating that part of your supernatural friends. "But, you're not damaged goods." You shrug again.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're not the best person in the world and you did some fucked up things. But, you're not damaged goods. You just had a fucked up life."

Theo's chest stops moving again which only makes you look to him, wondering why he stopped breathing. His eyes glossed over as his forehead was wrinkled with honesty and a new feeling admiration for you. You were telling him things no one ever bothered to. You weren't the only one that thought Theo wasn't just damaged goods waiting to be thrown out. Liam knew better and so did Corey. That only made Mason realize it, too. People change and if Theo were damaged, he wouldn't be the person sitting in front of you.

"So, why don't you like me? You didn't answer my question." You break the silence once more, growing slightly confused by how much silence kept coming up.

"I don't dislike you." Theo chuckles as he drops his arm from the table and rests it beside him.

"Why are you so cold towards me then?"

"You deserve better." He shrugs but with his words, your eyes snap up to stare him.

"I deserve better?" You quirk a brow, stopping your movements and putting your hand on the table to lean against.

"Yeah," The corner of his mouth tugs up just barely. "You don't deserve someone who's ' _distant from the world and self-destructive'_." He quotes you, almost mocking your description of him.

"You don't deserve to be alone." You come right back, your head telling you to just wrap your arms around him and hug him, feeling horrible Theo thinks so lowly of himself when it comes to other people. He's confident when it comes to his appearance or just messing around with people but when it comes to people who might stick around, all of that confidence just evaporates.

Theo's mouth tugs into a full grin as he scoffs. "You're something else."

"I hope that's a compliment." You let out a shy laugh as the once tension filled air becomes filled with ease.

"It is." He nods, his hand he had rested beside himself, snaking around your thigh and pulling you as close to him as the chair would allow.

"So, are you saying you've been less than nice to me all this time because you didn't want to care about me?" You cock a brow, moving your hand to trace up the arm he had rested on the back of your thigh.

"Pretty much." He nods, snaking the hand that was rested on the chair to the back of your other thigh. "Didn't wanna to hurt you."

"I wouldn't mind." You shake head with your whispered words, placing the rag on the back of the chair.

"Start over?" Theo's hands rub slowly up and down the back of your thighs.

"Start over." You nod in agreement, a smile stretching your lips.

"You wanna know the best way to start over?" Theo's hands make their way to your hips, gracing over the fabric of your sweatpants smoothly.

"How's that?" You question but knowing exactly where he was going.

Theo's hands slide smoothly over your hips and his thumbs slide beneath the hem of your shirt, rubbing the bare skin with ease. His hands squeeze you tightly as he jerks you forward so you'd lean against him. His lips crash into yours causing you to completely forget how to breathe.

"That." Theo just pulls away to speak, your foreheads resting against each other and when you open your eyes, his eyes are shining are vibrant yellow.

A smirk replaces the smile on your face as your hand grab Theo's face and pull his mouth to yours. Theo's hands cup your ass giving it an aggressive squeeze, earning him a squeal from you. You kiss down his jawline and to his neck, nipping at the excessive skin as low growls rumble in his chest. His large arms wrapped completely around you as his chest met yours, him standing up from the table. In seconds, he had you laid on your back on the table, leaving hot kisses all the way down your neck while you kissed down his arm.

Soft moans escape your lips as your hands trail beneath his shirt, lightly scraping his back. The arm holding himself up nearly buckled with your touch, his chest already heaving. Your hands found the hem of his shirt again and tugged it over his head, your neck pleasurably aching from the bites.

"In a rush are we?" Theo's eyes lock with yours as his brows wiggle with the taunting remark.

"Are you complaining?" You question, giving him the same lust-filled look.

"Fuck no." He bites his lip with the crooked smirk before gripping the hem of your pants.

His lips grace your stomach as he starts to pull your pants down. You squirm under him, helping him remove the warm fabric from beneath your butt. He places hungry kisses around the elastic of your panties, carefully pulling at the hem with his teeth as your hands find his hair. His mouth moves over your center and to your inner thigh as he finishes pulling your pants off.

As Theo's hands start tracing up your calves and back up your thighs to reach your panties, a snicker falls from his lips. "You're already wet."

"Mhm." You hum with your cheeks turning a shade of crimson.

He takes your hum as a key to remove your panties, slowly and sliding your legs open to give his mouth access. His tongue slides teasing slow around your folds, never entering you. Your heart skips beat after beat with his teasing and your fingers tug at his hair. A devilish smirk becomes plastered on his face at the sight of you squirming.

"Theo." You whine, lifting your head from the table to meet his sinister stare.

"What?" His hot breath hits your center, sending a shiver down your spine.

"You know what." You squirm, growing more impatient with every passing second.

He bites his lip with a shit-eating grin before going back to your center. His tongue slowly licks between your folds, your head falling back on the table as the wave of pleasure flows through you. Every tug of his hair and soft moan you make encourages him to start going faster until he decides that's not enough. Theo's tongue circles your clit as he pulls a hand up to start fingering your core. As the circular motions close in, your breathing intensifies until his mouth is wrapped around the bundle of nerves and you're letting out loud moans in response.

Theo's fingers pump inside of you, curling up to hit to your g-spot as his mouth sucks around your clit. Your walls to clench around his fingers as you feel your high building with the knot in your stomach. Your breathing hitches in your throat with every movement Theo makes, your hands tugging on his hair to pull him as close to you as possible.He pulls his mouth and hand away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as a rush of cold air hits your center, making you whine.

"Not so fast." He chuckles, placing both hands on either side of you.

"Theo, please." You plea as he hovers over you.

"Please what?" His eyes darken as he knows exactly what you want.

"Fuck me, for fuck's sake." You roll your eyes as your hands find his belt, tugging him forward against the table.

"You're really impatient." He licks his lips but allows you start undoing his belt.

"You're such a fucking tease, Raeken." You get his belt undone and start working on the button of his jeans.

Once you start tugging his pants down, Theo takes the initiative to pull your hoodie off, your back resting back on the table. A smug smile crosses his face with you not bothering to wear a bra. Theo's right hand quickly cups your breast while his other hand starts teasing your center, his mouth connecting with yours. You pull the hem of his boxer briefs down, finally allowing his bulge to come free. A sigh falls from his lips and onto yours with the release.

"C'me 'ere." Theo growls, his hands gripping your thighs and dragging you to the very edge of the table.

He slides his cock over your slit, teasing you before poking the tip just barely inside of you. You wrap your legs around his to try and get him to go deeper but he just chuckles at your attempt. He bends down to start kissing around your ribcage. Theo nibs at the skin leading up your bare breasts, closing his mouth around one of your nipples while his other hand tugs at the other. Your breathing heavies with every suck and tug, the knot building in your stomach.

"Please." Your whined whisper hits his ears and your nails claw into his sides. "Stop teasing."

"Like this?" He pulls his mouth away as he rocks his hips into you, but careful not to bottom out.

"Uh-huh." Your words get stuck in your throat with his movement.

"Tell me what you want, princess." A smug smile etches itself across his face as he moves to your neck, nipping the already bruising skin. You try to form words but the swirling in your stomach and head is making you incapable. He was larger than you thought and just the small rocking he was doing was getting you closer to your high. He comes to a sudden halt, leaving the tip dipped inside of you. A whimper escapes you as he stops. "Sorry, didn't hear what you said?" He squints his eyes but the smug smirk doesn't even budge.

"Fuck me." You whine, tugging at his skin. His arms flex, keeping him in place. "Fuck me until we break the damn table." You spit the words out with frustration and that's all Theo needed.

He lunges into you, bottoming out. A loud moan leaves your lips while Theo's head falls in the crook of your neck, quickly picking back up as he starts thrusting his hips into you. His arms slide under your back, his hands sliding over your shoulders so his fingers can dig into you, helping him keep you still. The rhythm is steady and hard at first but quickly, Theo starts picking up his pace and grunts leave him as he starts to lose his own control. Your nails scrape on his back, pleading for more contact but every scratch you make seems to just get Theo going even more.

Soon, the both of you are glistening with sweat and your walls start to clench around Theo. He rests his forehead against yours, placing a harsh kiss on your lips before slipping his tongue into your mouth. He pulls one hand from your shoulder and allows his thumb to find your clit, flicking it to get you closer to your edge. Your heart pounds against your chest while moans fall from your mouth and into Theo's.

"I'm-I'm close." You mumble, feeling yourself stumble.

"Cum for me." Theo's husky voice fills your ears as he leans solely on his forearm, giving himself more leverage.

He thrusts into you harder and faster, his thumb doing its magic on your clit and before you know it, the knot in your stomach explodes with your walls clenching around Theo, while you yell his name loud enough the neighbors were surely able to hear you. It was just enough to push Theo over the edge. With a loud groan, he spills inside of you while his fingers dug deep into your shoulder causing pain you didn't even mind from the intensity of your high.

Theo pulls out of you and rests his head in the crook of your neck while you both try and catch your breath.

"Great new start." You mumble with a lazy smile.


End file.
